Terrance Peder Rasmussen
Terrance Peder Rasmussen (1943 - 2010) was a suspected American serial killer known as the Chameleon Killer. He killed and dismembered his girlfriend. He is the prime suspect in the deaths of four unidentified females found in New Hampshire, three of them girls. The case has become known as the Bear Brook murders. He used many aliases in different states, including "Bob Evans" in New Hampshire. His real identity was discovered in August 2017. He died in a California prison in 2010. Background Rasmussen was born in 1943 in Denver, Colorado. He grew up and attended school in Arizona. In 1967, he was discharged from the Navy. He married in 1969 and had four children. His family lived in Phoenix, Arizona and Redwood City, California before his wife left him between 1973 and 1974. They last saw Rasmussen around Christmas 1974. Rasmussen lived in a number of states, including: Colorado, Idaho, Virginia, Texas, Oregon, Hawaii and California. He settled in New Hampshire sometime in the late 1970s. The Denver Post reports that he was known to travel with women and children. He often worked as an electrician for oil and gas companies. While living in Manchester, New Hampshire, Rasmussen lived under the alias "Robert 'Bob' Evans" and worked at the Waumbec Mill. A woman named "Elizabeth Evans" was listed as his wife during his time in New Hampshire; this woman has never been identified. In the succeeding decades, Rasmussen was arrested for a range of crimes, including DUI, driving without a license and driving a stolen vehicle. He was booked under the aliases Curtis Mayo Kimball, Gordon Jensen, Larry Vanner and Gerry Mockerman. By 1978, Rasmussen was dating Marlyse Elizabeth Honeychurch. Honeychurch was last seen in La Puente, California on Thanksgiving day that year. After an argument with her family, she left with Rasmussen and her two daughters, 6-year-old Marie Elizabeth Vaughn and 1-year-old Sarah Lynn McWaters. In November 1985, the bodies of Honeychurch and Vaughn were found in a barrel in Bear Brook State Park in Allenstown, New Hampshire. A second barrel was found about 100 yards from the first one in 2000 containing the body of McWaters and a still unidentified child aged between two and four years old. The identities of Honeychurch and her two children were not known until they were confirmed by DNA testing in 2019. Although the third child remains unidentified, authorities were able to confirm through DNA testing that the child was Rasmussen's. While known as Bob Evans, Rasmussen dated Denise Beaudin, who disappeared from Manchester, New Hampshire after Thanksgiving of 1981 with her 6-month-old daughter. Authorities believe that Rasmussen killed Beaudin somewhere in California, although her body has never been found. Beaudin was not reported missing at the time as her family believed she left town due to financial reasons. Although Rasmussen remained in possession of Beaudin’s daughter, he abandoned the child in 1986 and was sentenced to 18 months in jail for child abandonment. He was paroled in 1990 and subsequently absconded. In June 2002, his common-law wife, chemist Eunsoon Jun, went missing. He was arrested that November and pleaded no contest in 2003 to charges relating to her murder and dismemberment. He was sentenced to 15 years to life in jail. At the time, he had been using the name "Larry Vanner". A fingerprint match confirmed he had previously used the aliases "Gordon Jenson" and "Curtis Kimball". A Contra Costa County detective had connected Vanner to the child abandonment case involving Beaudin's daughter, who believed that Vanner was her father, but DNA evidence found there was no relation. Rasmussen died while imprisoned in 2010. Sources *"Suspect ID’d in Allenstown Homicides, Victims Remain Nameless", August 18, 2017 *Suspected Serial Killer With Aliases in Multiple States Identified After 6 Slayings - Time Category:Deaths in prison Category:Male Category:Serial Killer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:List Category:Modern Villains Category:Thugs Category:Misopedists Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Mutilators Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Tricksters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Family of Victim Category:Elderly Category:Abusers